


Morning

by ZoeSong



Series: Always a Stark [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Game of Thrones Season 6, Post – Game of Thrones Season 6, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeSong/pseuds/ZoeSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One in an occasional series of one-shots about Sansa Stark's life during and after Season 6 of Game of Thrones. Episode tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnderTheSkyline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheSkyline/gifts).



> This may be a little raw. I am just posting these as they come to me without much editing or revision. Thanks for your patience and interest.

~~

 

Sansa awoke as she usually did to the little stream of light coming into her room. She lay quietly, wondering what this day would bring. She heard the sound of breathing near her and froze. He didn’t usually stay the night. 

Holding her breath, she carefully raised her head to see where he was, what he was doing. Was he awake? She turned slowly, preparing herself to see those eyes staring at her, waiting for her. But he didn’t usually wait. He would turn to her and simply–

Catching the sight of pale blonde hair across from her – way across from her – she released her breath. Brienne slept soundly in the bunk across the room. 

Sansa breathed freely – because she could. Because she was free and safe – for now – in Castle Black, with her brother and his troops. And when she would wake up again in Winterfell, it would be because they had taken it back for the Starks.

 

~~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
